


The Marked

by Sassy_Cage



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU., But just weird and random and a bit confusing, Gen, I'll add to character tags as I go, I'll add to tags as I go, M/M, Not bad odd, Some odd relationship shit, The ratings and warnings are really just to be safe, Theon and Robb's relationship sounds romantic but its just super bromance-ey, also, short chapters at the beginning but trust me they get longer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6850990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Cage/pseuds/Sassy_Cage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where bastards and orphans at birth are marked with the first letter of their bastard last name.</p><p>Robb's father told him that one day a Marked One may take the Throne.<br/>Everyone laughed at him, called him delusional but Robb believed it could happen.<br/>Now, there's a Marked on his doorstep, sent to the Starks' house by his father and he gets a feeling that the gods had them meet for a reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Snow On The Steps

**Author's Note:**

> I am planning on this being really long so be prepared.  
> I am also planning on making a lot of these stand alone chapters just in case anyone wants to give up halfway through.

A man caught his eye as he walked up to the steps where said man was sitting. 

He was surely not much past Robb's age with black hair and dark grey eyes. He was wearing a plain black shirt that looked scuffed up. His pants were tattered and torn in more than a few places. His shoes were simple black and very scraped. He had a simple looking black cloak draped over his shoulders.  
He looked tired, alone, and slightly angry,Robb would go so far as to say he looked a bit sad.  
He had two thoughts before he approached the man.  
1\. Why was this man on the Starks' doorstep and 2. Why did he look so downtrodden?

He approaches and stands over the black haired man.  
The black haired man stands,wincing slightly as he does and puts out his hand.  
"Robb Stark, correct?"  
Robb shakes his hand.  
"Yes. May I ask who you are?"  
"I'm Jon. Your father sent me here."  
"Where were you before?"  
"The woods and the streets."  
Robb wonders why for a split second before the wind blow slightly and pushes one of Jon's locks away from his temple, showing a raised scar of the letter 'S'.  
Robb gasps quietly before Jon quickly flips up the hood of his cloak to cover his temple once more.  
Nothing else is said as Robb steps past Jon and walks up to the door,opening it and waving Jon in.  
Jon knew Robb knew.  
He was terrified of what would happen next.


	2. Chapter 2: I Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explaining isn't something Jon Snow likes to do.  
> This is obvious.

Robb did know.  
His father had taught him and his siblings at a young age.  
If any child were unfortunate enough to be born a bastard or an orphan at birth,they got the last name for bastards chosen by the head family of their district.  
Robb's father had chosen Snow.  
In addition, said child had to be branded with a red hot brand, with the first letter of the last name given to them. First at 4 years old,then at 8, then at 12, and so on (at least in the Stark's district, the ages ranged from place to place.). Every four years,they had to get the same letter,just in a new place.  
The first had to be in a visible place on the face or neck. After that,it was on less visible places.  
After being branded, you were officially a bastard or an orphan. This meant your parents could leave you any time they wanted to,you had a stigma to you,you had to fend for yourself,live on the streets.  
Your options were limited. You could either find your birth family, make your own family, or join the Night's Watch.  
Most only lived to 23, dying either from sickness, murder, a casualty in the Night's Watch, or suicide mostly caused by the memories of the hell that your brand caused you. Even ones who found families were at risk of murder or suicide.  
Ones who had brands were called The Marked or The Marked Ones and they were not only discriminated against and hated but they also weren't welcome anywhere except very few inns and doctors but even those inns and doctors kicked them out for fear of their image and reputation.  
His father had told him and his siblings this and reminded them often that they must treat The Marked Ones with the same respect and manners they treat everyone else, after all it wasn't their fault they had to be branded. No one would choose to be Marked.  
His father told them that one day a Marked One may take the Iron Throne and rule all seven kingdoms. His siblings would agree to treat The Marked the same but they laughed at their father talking of a Marked holding the Iron Throne. Robb agreed, it would be near impossible and a Marked would have to fight and work harder than Unmarked people but he always realized, as he watched Marked Ones pass him on the street with an air of defiance and courage, that it wouldn't be too hard for a Marked to fight and work for the Throne because isn't fighting and working harder than anyone else what The Marked do best?


	3. Little Update and Update Schedule (Shit Like That)

Hi,  
Thank you, first off for any support I've gotten already. It means a lot.  
Second, my update schedule is updates on Saturdays and Sundays. This may vary. It will continue to be flexible until I get people actually caring whether or not I update/people who really care about this fic.  
Third,I do take requests for what I should do with the story and what the chapters should entail (romance chapters, a Robb chapter, etc) but please keep in mind that I may not follow suggestions completely. I am planning on giving Robb his own chapter around chapter 10 or 11 and chapter 8 or 9 is Jon's chapter so that's crossed off the to do list.  
Fourth, I do try to be consistent with the canon but I may take liberties.  
Fifth, I am following both canons or at least trying to.  
Sixth, Nothing graphic but people will die. Lots of people may die in this fic. I'm sure that you are all prepared for that, however, so I'm apologizing now if I kill off your favorite character.  
Seventh, I already have everything up to chapter 7 written and most romance chapters and the ending written out or at least drafted. I am working on it on all my free time.  
Eighth, I may be writing smut into the fic somewhere towards the end but I will make sure to put a lil warning there or something.  
and finally, Ninth, Jon Snow is the love interest but not really. He's more of the "I'm kicking ass and finding my mother but you're kinda cute so I'll date you but finding my mom and kicking ass is my higher priority." I have been having a lot of fun writing this and I am happy that people (even if it's only 4 people) are reading it and enjoying it. I hope that everyone who reads this likes it as much as I like writing it.  
Thank you, and I'll bring you a new chapter soon  
~Joshua


	4. Chapter 4: Questions and Answers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb invites Jon in,in return for a Q & A session.

Robb watches Jon step into the manor and watches him sit after Robb motions to a chair. Robb has made sure to get a chair out of eyeshot of anyone walking through the door.  
Just in case.  
Robb sits in a chair across from Jon and makes sure to keep his face emotionless. Not just for Jon but for himself. There are so many emotions running through him at that moment, that he can't really focus on one to express, so he just keeps stoic.  
"What is your name?"  
"I've told you, my name is Jon."  
Robb shakes his head.  
"Your full, given name."  
Anger flashes through Jon's eyes.  
"I don't have to tell you tha-"  
"If you're not willing to tell me something so simple as your name, then perhaps you're not trustworthy enough to stay with my family and I."  
Jon sighs,looking to the ground.  
"Jon Snow."  
Robb nods.  
"Thank you. Now where were you living before my father found you?"  
Jon is silent.  
"Surely not on the streets. You look too besmirched for the streets."  
Jon shakes his head.  
"The East woods, just outside of town. I was only in the city to trade."  
"For?"  
"Essentials. Food. Clean water. Soap. So on and so forth."  
Jon then shrugs and leans back, clasping his hands in his lap. He obviously thought he had talked too much.  
"Is it my place to ask how many Marks you have?"  
"Four. My next one is in a year."  
"So you're...."  
Robb does the math in his head.  
"Nineteen?"  
"Yes."  
Robb smiles.  
"So am I."  
Jon looks slightly uncomfortable as he shifts in his chair.  
"May I ask one more question?"  
Jon looks up.  
"Shoot."  
"You don't have to get another Mark if you find a bloodline, am I correct?"  
"Yes, you're free from Markings after you find your hom-"  
Jon is interrupted by the sound of the door opening.  
Robb leans over slightly to see who it is, before grabbing Jon by the wrist and pulling him out of his chair and into his mother's sewing room, the first room he could find.  
Robb thanks the gods he chose a spot where his mother couldn't have seen him when she came in, before turning to Jon, who is slightly clutching his wrist in pain.  
"I'm sorry about that."  
Jon shrugs and slightly shakes his head.  
"No problem."  
Robb then grabs both of Jon's hands, not in affection but in urgency.  
"Jon,you may stay, even if my father and mother say you cannot but you must be careful of my mother."  
"Why?"  
"My father had a bastard son during the war. You look very much like my father. If she finds out that you're a bastard and she sees your face she'll..."  
"She'll kill me."  
Jon says this calmly and Robb meets his eyes.  
"Y...Yes, it is a possibility. A risk I'm not willing to take. Be careful. Hide your markings well. Don-"  
"Why are you helping me?"  
Robb searches Jons eyes, as if he's looking for the answer.  
Why is he helping Jon?  
"Because I slightly pity you. Because I believe you deserve a good life,a better life. And..."  
"And..?"  
"My father used to tell stories about Marked Ones taking the Iron Throne. And when I saw you on the steps,I realized that believing that a Marked One really could take the Throne wasn't too far off. I can help you get there if you want it, Jon Snow. But even if you don't, I have your back. I have a feeling the gods wanted our fates to intertwine. Will you take my help?"  
Robb puts his hand out.  
Jon hesitates. He doesn't normally trust so quickly but he has a feeling, in his entire being, his heart, his body, his soul, that Robb Stark is right, the gods put them in the same place for a reason.  
Jon shakes Robb's hand.  
"We fight as one. I have your back as well."  
Three knocks ring out in the room.  
"Robb?"  
"Yes mother."  
He nods at Jon.  
"Hood up." Jon nods and flips up his hood just as Robb opens the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger,I was on a time crunch.


	5. Chapter 5: The Start Of Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just because something is new,doesn't mean it's good.

Robb opens the door.  
"Here mother."  
She approaches and doesn't even give Jon a second glance before putting her arm around her son.  
"Sewing rooms are not a place for you, Robb. Come sit by the fire. Your father and siblings were right behind m-"  
As if on cue,the door opens and Robb's father walks through with four people (presumably Robb's siblings) Jon doesn't recognize.  
"Robb, Catelyn."  
"Hello father."  
His father kisses his mother then turns to Jon.  
"Who is your friend? Come boy, remove your hood."  
Robb turns to his father and drops his voice to a whisper that only his father can hear.  
"It's the Marked you brought home. Are you sure he should-"  
"Your mother must face this. She won't hurt him when there's children around."  
Hesitantly, Jon pulls off his hood.  
Robb looks to Theon, as he's noticed he looks very interested in Jon all of a sudden.  
"Robb, who is this?"  
His mother speaks this in a cold tone.  
He looks at Jon, Jon nods. He looks to his father, his father nods.  
"This...  
This is Jon Snow."


	6. Chapter 6:

Reactions are mixed.  
His siblings looked curious, Theon looked intrigued.  
His father was looking at his mother, who was shocked.  
Jon was chewing his lip.  
His father speaks up after a minute.  
"I brought him here."  
His mother gives his father an angry look.  
"He will stay. You will treat him well."  
Robb's mother speaks up.  
"Why should we?"  
Robb's father sighs.  
"Because he's not just a bastard."  
Robb lets his confusion show in his face and it comes out in his next word.  
"What?"  
His father looks around the room, settling for looking at Jon, who uncomfortably looks away.  
"He's my bastard."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two short chapters are better than nothing.


	8. Chapter 8

I was so excited to finish this.

I had this written up to chapter 12 and was pretty far in. But my house was taken by the California wildfires and I'm left with nothing.

I have a few series going right now but even those I never update and I could never start this up again, especially because I simply can't rebuild what I had.

I am sincerely sorry.

If anyone wants to take over though, let me know and we can discuss it. I know this was popular and I want people to still enjoy it.

I'm sincerely sorry, and thank you for staying with me.


End file.
